During the last decade hundreds of research studies have investigated various treatments for ameliorating the symptoms of hyperactivity. Also referred to as "hyperkinesis", "minimal brain dysfunction", and "attention deficit disorder", hyperactivity has been called "one of the major childhood disorders of our time". Research indicates that there are 1.5 to 2 million hyperactive elementary school aged children. In general, a child is considered to be hyperactive if he or she consistently exhibits an excessively high level of activity in situations where it is clearly inappropriate and is unable to inhibit his or her activity on command. Hyperactivity is often characterized by other psychological, learning, and behavioral problems, such as impulsivity, low self-esteem, poor academic performance, aggression, and distractibility. The four major treatment approaches for hyperactivity include drug, special diet, behavioral, and biofeedback regimens. In spite of hundreds of completed research studies using these approaches, there is little agreement about which treatment is most effective, whether different types of children respond better to different treatment modalities, or how much the symptoms of hyperactivity can be reduced. Discrepant results in the research literature regarding the treatment of hyperactivity point up the need for a definitive review aimed at identifying the reasons for these discrepancies and providing more definitive information above effective treatment of hyperactivity. Using meta-analysis techniques for research integration the major aims of the proposed project are to: 1. Determine if various treatments for hyperactivity are effective in decreasing activity level, aggressiveness, and impulsivity; and improving cognitive performance, attention, academic achievement, and behavior. 2. Determine what child and intervention characteristics (e.g., age of child or type of intervention) covary with and/or influence intervention effectiveness. 3. Prioritize and focus future research efforts by identifying those research questions which need further investigation and as opposed to those questions which have been sufficiently investigated, and replicated.